Christmas Crackers
by LostHawk
Summary: Little one shots of each day in December as the avengers celebrate the festive season! December 17th – Ice Skating at Brian Park ... Rated T for a few swear words (only minor) READ WARNINGS ON CHAPTER 12
1. 1st December - Which is the best?

**A/N – So since it is December 1****st**** and is now there festive month each day (I hope!) until Christmas day and posting a final one on xmas day (maybe one on boxing day of the day after hehe) :3 I know this is done loads but hey im jumping on the band wagon! 24 days till Christmas and was anyone lucky enough to get an avengers advent calendar? I couldn't get any marvel related one this year L so I got a malteaser (I don't act my age im 16 shhh :P) ON WITH THIS!**

* * *

It was early morning (at least by Tony's standards) and all was well in Sta- Avengers tower as it was now named much to Tony's dismay, all was well, the Avengers were sat around the table in the kitchen eating breakfast on china wear that cost more than Clint's leather jacket, they were all enjoying a nice breakfast cooked by Steve fresh this morning, everyone was sat around the table, casually conversing about life and how everyone was and the usual banter. Well until someone bought up what day it was…

"Um guys… what day is it today?" Tony asked, confusion covering his face.

"1st December Tony…" Steve sighed "Honestly if you didn't drink this much at night you wouldn't have this problem nearly every morning"

"Yeah Tony, invest in a calendar, sure you got enough to spring for a 5 bucks calendar…" Clint teased around a mouthful of Pancakes.

"Tiz the season to be jolly falalalalalalalalaaa" Tony sang

"What the actual fuck stark?" Natasha questioned staring at Tony like he was even more bonkers than he already was…

"IT'S THE MONTH OF FESTIVITIES GUYS! WE NEED A TREE A 50 FOOT TREE IT WOULD FIT I CAN BUILD A HOLE BIG ENOUGH THROUGH THE FLOORS OF A FEW FLOORS!" Tony all but screamed excitement written on his face.

"Really Stark?" Bruce sighed, rubbing his temples "I thought you got excited over a new suit design not a tree in your tower"

"GUYS! Its Christmas and this year is going to be bigger! BETTER! MORE FANTABULOUS THAN LAST YEAR! I CAN FEEL IT!" Tony shouted all out screaming the words at the end, it was a miracle he wasn't jumping up and down clapping….

"Well I guess it would be nice to celebrate it as a team" Steve mentioned sending a glance over towards the resident bad ass assassins who last year had been away on a mission over Christmas.

"All right guys its official! The Avengers! ARE GOING TREE SHOPPING! SUIT UP! Well get dressed and meet me in the garage in 10 minuites!" Tony ran off out of the room finishing his sentence as he ran, off to get changed.

10 minuites later all the avengers sans Thor who was in Asgard still after the whole Loki and dark elves incident, were assembled in the garage getting into one of Tony's many cars heading off on their merry way to go find the perfect tree while listening to Christmas songs by Tony's demand.

* * *

4 hours later and the Avengers had all retuned back to the tower with their tree that had taken several hours to pick since:

Steve wanted a Traditional bushy tree that smelt of Christmas and was prickly, that shedded needles everywhere.

Bruce wanted one that if he stepped on a needle barefoot or without shoes on he would not be in pain there for no risk of hulk outs. SO one that didn't shed in general.

Natasha wanted a tree that was around 7ft and was medium on the bushy scale of things.

Clint had wanted a full Christmas tree that was at least 85 foot high that he could climb and had strong enough branches for him to sit on and snipe the others with paintballs and nerf bullets from.

And tony well he wanted the biggest bushiest smelt like Christmas dropped needles tree he could find.

In the end they had settled on a 9ft Norwegian spruce that smelt of Christmas and needles were not to sharp like some others were, and that was fairly bushy yet none met Clint's demand for him being able to sit in it….

They left the tree in the communal area in the stand with water to allow the branches to drop ready for decorating tomorrow much to Tony's (and now Clint's) dismay.

* * *

**A/N – What do you think? Bit naff but will hopefully be more entertaining tomorrow! :D**

**Might alter this chappie at later date I dunno….**

** and as i post this in scotland its 2nd december... OFF TO GO EAT MY ADVENT CALENDER! might wait till its light... since its midnight...**

**~LostHawk**


	2. 2nd December - Tree decorating chaos

December 2nd

"RISE AND SHINE CUPCAKEEEEEE!" Stark sang far too loudly for the time of morning it was.

"Stark. Piss off!" Clint mumbled into his pillow, purposely making the knife he slept with under his pillow become visible, obviously it did the trick as Tony quickly changed his tactics.

"Ok, no need to get violent Legolas, just getting everyone up so we can all decorate the TREE!" Tony stated smiling like a child in a candy store.

"Stark its 6.18 in the morning."

"Yes but its Monday which means UP AND AT'EM!" and with that Tony did something he would live to regret later, he grabbed Clint's duvet and ripped it off of his body and ran out the room with it, running away to the sweet sounds of various words in various languages about what tony assumed from the few English words as 'I will kill you for that Stark you fucking bastard!'.

* * *

After ditching Clints duvet half way down the corridor, Tony went into the elevator and decided he could make a much more fun way of waking the rest up (and re awakening Clint as he had most likely fell asleep again)

"JARVIS. You there bud?"

"As I always am sir."

"Sound an alarm throughout the whole tower awakening everybody. K? Good."

"Of course sir, but might I ask why exactly at this hour?"

"It's time to decorate the tree. DUH!"

And not 10 seconds later Tony was hearing various good mornings from the team through the speakers of the elevator.

"WHAT THE?" – Steve

"я буду обманывать каждый из ваших глаз из резко и удалить каждое из пальца и ног гвоздями!" – Natasha

"WHAT BE THIS INFERNAL NOICE COMING FROM NO WHERE!" – Thor

"Where the fuck are my poisonous arrows?" – Clint

*Growling and heavy breathing* - Bruce

"TONY!" – Pepper

Times like this was when Tony was glad he could control JARVIS fully and block people from getting into certain rooms… as he was pretty sure he has 2 assassins threatening to kill him and a hulk now…

* * *

**20 minutes later **

"Alright crew! Grab a box and get decorating!" Tony ordered a firm smirk in place upon his face at everyone's angry looks from being awoken (except Thor he didn't seem to have a car in the work as he tried to figure out how the baubles worked) "COME ON HOPE TO IT!" he added when everyone stared at him, and thank the gods that looks couldn't kill as the looks he were receiving from the others were deadly.

"HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP MEEE! THIS INFERNAL FLUFFY BEING IS TRYING TO KILL ME!" Thor bellowed as he span in circles

"HEY HEY HEY! Thor calm down and stand still! Its just tinsel it goes on the tree!" Shouted Steve as he tried to untangle the asgardian.

"My apologies if I scared any of you" Thor added with a pout on his face, the dude looked like a kicked puppy… over being wrapped in tinsel.

"Thor, none of us were scared, its only tinsel it can't do any harm" Natasha laughed slightly

"Yeah unless you're in Paris at this time of year…" Clint said winking at Natasha.

"Oh no. don't you dare tell them!"

"Please do tell" Tony said intrigued

"NO" Natasha yelled as Clint opened his mouth.

* * *

"This tree does look amazing." Tony smiled proudly at the tree standing proudly in the middle of the common room, decorated with colours representing each avenger, Red, white, blue, purple, gold, silver and green covered the tree from top to bottom. The avengers symbol sat proudly at the top of the tree, since it was the avengers tree it needed the symbol.

"I must say, this is one of the best trees ive ever seen" Clint added smiling at something the others except Natasha didn't know about.

"True. But 3 years ago tree was best…" Natasha said laughing slightly at the team's faces of confusion.

"I have never celebrated this holiday but I truly look forward to it!" Thor added beaming.

* * *

**A/N – And that's December 2****nd**** down! Yay or neigh? Like or not like?**

**REVIEWS MAKE ME SMILE SO PLEASE REVIEW! And favourite and follow.**


	3. 3rd December - Santa Shenanigans

**A/N – So I was told I should do some Xmas shopping chapter's im going to do them soon J just getting this one out the way before I lose the thought for it entirely aha.**

**Oh and 22 days till Xmas :D**

**Warnings – SANTA IN THIS CHAPTER DON'T READ IF YOU STILL BELIEVE AS I DON'T WANNA UPSET ANYBODY!**

* * *

December 3rd

"No Thor, No No No!"

"Preety sure its Ho Ho Ho Iron ass"

"Shut up Bird brain"

"I do not understand, how does this Santa fit down chimneys! Especially one as small as yours man of iron"

"Magic thor… Who even told you about Santa?"

"Man with the eyes of a Hawk!"

"Cheers Thor…. Thanks for dumping it all on me…"

"YOU DID IT!"

"HE ASKED ME WHY THERE WERE LOTS OF PEOPLE DRESSED IN RED AND WHITE SHAKING BELLS!"

"SO YOU TOLD HIM IT WAS SANTA NOW I NEED TO EXPLAIN TO HIM ABOUT IT!"

"Have fun!"

That was all Steve could hear from the breakfast bar in the kitchen, Tony and Clint arguing over the fact that Thor was asking about Santa…

Deciding that he had in fact had enough of this argument (it had gotten so loud he couldn't read his New York Times… he decided it was time to intervene.

"OK ENOUGH!" Steve shouted rising from his seat and walking over to the three 'earths mightiest heroes' honestly they act like toddlers at times, Steve thought as he walked over.

"Thor, Santa is a fairy tale that kids believe brings them presents each year if they have been nice, if they have been bad however they go on the naughty list." Steve explained to Thor shooting evil glares to Tony and Clint who were glaring at each other.

"So if I do good deeds I will be on the nice list, but if I do a bad thing I go on naughty list?"

"That's what the fairy tale is"

"THEN I MUST GO DO GOOD DEEDS TO MAKE SURE IM ON THE NICE LIST!" and with that thor was leaving the room a beaming smile settled firmly on his face.

"WAIT THOR! I…"

"Cap, just leave it, let him go you won't get his attention any way, he is set out on helping some little old lady cross the road…"

"What do you mean?" Steve questioned, Thor had only just left a minute ago how could he be…

"Oh" Steve said when Clint gestured out the window, and down on the street was Thor carrying an old lady across the street while she slammed her hand bag against his bag most likely shouting something along the lines of "PUT ME DOWN!"

"How did he move that fast?" Tony questioned while on his phone he was filming the scene below.

Steve shot Tony an unimpressed glare when he realised Tony was filming the ordeal.

"What? This is gold for YouTube!" Don't said Laughing like a maniac when thor got hit around the face with her cane when he put her down.

"Poor guy. I don't think he realised he was meant to ask if she needed help not just grab a random old lady and carry her across the road…" Clint said trying to refrain from laughing to hard.

* * *

**A/N – Shorter than the others but eh, this came to me while watching TV I dunno how it happened :S**

**Also what do you guys think of them so far? **

**R&R as well :3**

**~LostHawk**


	4. 4th December - Clint's Shopping attempt

**A/N – AND MAY THE SHOPPING CHAPTERS BEGIN!**

* * *

December 4th – Clints Shopping attempts.

"But Tashhhaaaaa" Clint whined stood in the middle of Walmart whinging down his phone to her.

"No Clint you are not knowing my bra size so you can buy me a bloody Christmas themed frilly bra you think would look amazing on me!"

"It would though because-"whatever he was planning to say was cut off by the call being hung up.

"Nat? Hello?" he said into the phone looking like an idiot…

So, Clint was stood in the middle of Walmart doing more of his Christmas shopping, he had already been to a weapons store and picked up a new knife for Nat, one that had a hawk engraved into the handle, the blade was a shining silver and was perfectly balanced and extremely sharp.

He had been to a comic store and picked up a captain America comic book for Steve as a joke, as well as a captain America snap back.

For Tony he had gone and bought an iron man action figure as well as an iron man t-shirt and a captain America pair of socks just to see his reaction.

For Thor he hadn't been too sure what to actually get the god as what do you get a god?! So in his basket of goodies that he was buying from Walmart were 10 packs of limited edition flavours of pop tarts in special family sized packs. As well as a Nyan cat plush he had found in the children's section

For Bruce, he had bought him 2 new dress shirts (to replace the 2 that Clint had broken by accidently making him hulk out) and a new pack of science books filled with new theory's that he was sure Bruce would be dying to try out.

And for Coulson he had…. Come so close to buying him something but had stopped when he realised that he was in fact dead…

Shaking his head free of the memory, Clint walked to the till to pay for Thor's army of pop tarts, finally ditching the idea that the bra he wanted to get Natasha that she would look 'amazing in' apparently, wasn't a good idea for him living.

Slipping into a cards and other gift things store, he picked up some wrapping paper that was red with gold bows (the wrapping kind not Clint's bow no matter how much he wanted it to be a recurve or compound bow) littered across the top, he also grabbed a stack of gift tags and paid for it all. All in all he had spent a fair bit off money on their presents (that knife didn't come cheap of that first edition captain America comic)

Finding his car he unlocked it and threw the bags into the back seat and then got into the driver's seat and drove off, getting these back into the tower would be tricky if all the avengers were about…

Deciding to go through the from door through the lobby and up into tower not the back entrance that went through the garage, Clint got into the elevator after parking his car in its usual spot next to his Ducati bike, and went straight up to his and Nat's floor and jogged to his room (running with this amount of bags was not as easy as it sounded)

Opening his closet he keyed in a code that opened a compartment at the back that only he could get access too, and placed the bags back there to hide them from any prying eyes.

"JARVIS, don't let anyone know where I have put them k?"

_"Of course Sir."_

* * *

**A/N – God… I hate this one…. Ideas for what other avengers should get each other are appreciated… **

**~LostHawk**


	5. 5th December - Cookie Catastrophe

**A/N – 20 days till Christmas! And this was a request from 'The Creative One' and thanks for all the reviews and favourites and follows!**

* * *

December 5th – Cookie Catastrophe 

"WE NEED FLOUR WE NEED SUGER WE NEED EGGS WE NEED-" Tony barked across the kitchen at the avengers.

"WE GET IT TONY!" Clint shouted back to Tony.

"WELL EXCUSE ME FOR MAKING SURE THIS GETS DONE!"

"WELL STOP TELLING US WHAT TO DO! THE COOK BOOK SAIS WHAT WE NEED!"

"WELL-"

"ENOUGH! Tony go sit on that chair! Clint Sit on that stool!" Steve ordered the two most mature avengers to do. It was like working with children…

"Yes mum" Tony mumbled

"Mother hen…" Clint groaned

"Now!" Steve growled, his patience wearing thin.

Once the two avengers were sat on opposite sides of the kitchen they all got back to work on the Cookies.

Natasha was cracking the eggs, Bruce was measuring out the flour, Steve was softening some butter to add to the mixture that would be made in a few minutes and Thor, he was just playing with a whisk, amazed by its design…

"Ok Natasha we need the eggs here please, Thanks, Bruce the flour as well, and add the butter and Thor the whisk" Steve asked the remaining avengers who were acting their age (except Thor he was just chilling with a whisk…)

"Captain, may I please stir this delicious looking dough?" Thor questioned, wanting to take part in the baking as he wasn't allowed to do anything else as he broke 2 bowls and exploded a bag of flour already…

"Sure, just don't go to hard or fast"

Walking over to the bowl Thor put the whisk in the bowl and began whisking slowly, gradually building up the pace as he whisked, after a few minutes the dough looked doughy not like various separate components.

After the dough was made, it was carefully rolled out and the cookie cutters used to cut them into shapes of Christmas trees and Reindeer heads, placing them on the tray they were then put into the oven and left for 30 minutes to cook.

* * *

30 Minuites Later 

"Oh bugger" Tony swore when he opened the over 30 minutes later, after Steve had finally let him and Clint leave their chairs from 'time out' he was not 5….

"Um guys…. Think none of us can cook..." Clint called after seeing the cookies over Tony's shoulder.

"Um…. Yeah" Steve agreed after smelling the burning from the next room...

"They don't even resemble trees or reindeer…. They look like a big black blob" Natasha decided

"That would be because they are a big black blob!" Clint laughed.

"What is that horrible smell Tony?" Pepper screeched as she walked into the kitchen.

"We tried cooking cookies…" Tony mumbled looking down at the floor sheepishly.

"oh… get me some flour, eggs, butter, vanilla essence, and the other ingredients, ill cook them you guys can all decorate them." Pepper said as she walked into the kitchen to wash her hands and get the equipment ready.

* * *

40 minutes later and everyone was in the kitchen with 4 cookies in front of them each decorating them how they wanted.

Natasha was decorating hers with red icing and doing baubles on the tree and a red head collar on the reindeer.

Clint was doing pretty much the same as Nat but with purple icing. Just his wasn't as neat.

Thor's was just a blob of red gold and green icing. Or so it started as those colours, they had all merged to a brown…

Tony was doing the iron man logo on every one of his in the centre and writing 'I rock' above it and 'love me' under the logo.

Steve was decorating his tradionally doing every detail he could with the icing on the reindeer and the tree. Fur, eyes, branches and all.

Bruce was doing baubles on his tree with tinsel between the baubles, and his reindeer had its eyes done and bells around it.

Pepper had just taken to doing nice Christmas patterns across hers.

It was decided later that day, that pepper would cook the cookies and the Avengers would decorate them.

* * *

**A/N – yay neigh? Suggestions always welcome!**

** ~Lost Hawk**


	6. 6th December - Tony's Toys

**A/N – So I forgot to say the yesterday we had a power cut for the whole day because of a storm that gave us every weather we could have… Rain, Sleet, Wind (over 90mph at times) hail, a few twisters (not huge but they were there) and Snow… which is still on the floor… So I didn't think yesterdays would be up on time but we got it back just before people got back home…. I was pretty miffed about that I spent day without power (over 10 hours) and they get back and boom powers back… typical. SO I bring you CHAPTER 6 TONYS TOYS. Oh and ideas for more chapters would be brill! Im doing each avengers shopping trip but I need more than all that :P**

* * *

6th December – Tony's Toys

So there Tony was, wandering down the street pretending to look at the scenery, when he really was contemplating what he should actually buy each avenger for Christmas… he was going to buy them each a car but pepper had told him a more personal present would mean much more to them than a car… so here he was walking around New York seeing what each shop had in its front windows that he could buy the avengers or spark an idea.

After about 20 minutes of walking and passing who knows how many shops, he walked past a toy shop and shot a quick glance into the window and carried on. After 10 seconds of passing that shop he walked backwards towards it thinking he imagined it, but there in the window was all the avengers in battle poses as figurines.

Walking into the shop Tony quickly located the Avengers section (purposefully ignoring all the stares and gasps he was receiving as he was in the shop, since he was Tony freaking Stark!)

Picking up a Hulk smashing the ground, Captain America holding his shield in one hand and his other hand raised in a fist above his head, Thor wielding mjolnir , a Black widow firing her guns and Hawkeye aiming his bow, he walked over to the till and found a bin full of posters of the Avengers (who ever made these poster had a really good program to do these on since as far as tony knew, he never signed anyone up for a photo shoot…) he picked up a poster of each of the avengers and laced everything on the counter, pulling out his credit card he payed for it all then left the shop with everyone behind him saying things like "oh my gosh that's tony stark!" "Its iron man!" and "Omg he is so fit!". Smirking to himself he made his way back to his car to drive back to the tower (no matter where he went he had to take one of his cars…)

* * *

Getting his stuff into the tower was easy, since everyone was either out or busy in their rooms/floor , The deadly duo were at S.H.I.E.L.D. on important business, Steve was in a hospital saying Hi to all the sick kids and paying them all a visit dressed as captain America, Thor was on Asgard (he had left earlier that morning for something Tony didn't understand) Bruce was in his lab working on something, so that left pepper around the tower and she knew what he was doing (he had bought her present separately a few days ago, a very expensive but beautiful necklace and earing set with a medium blue dress that cascaded down to the floor and split at the knee revealing her leg beneath).

Once the elevator had arrived at his floor, he put the bags down on the floor and spotted Pepper sat in a Chair, internally smiling, he put on his best puppy dog face.

"Pepper I cant wrap presents very well and I want them to look presentable pleeease can you wrap them for me?"

"Tony…."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaseeeeeeeeeee?"

"Oh fine."

And just like that Pepper moved over to a cupboard and pulled out Tony's wrapping paper (the iron man mask covered it all…) and some selotape and scissors and began wrapping his presents for him, pulling the first one out the bag she glanced at Tony for his choice of presents…

"Really, a Hulk figure? Please say you didn't buy everyone one?" Pepper said with a 'oh no you didn't' look on her face.

"Yep. I did. Everyone will LOVE THEM!" Tony beamed, pretty proud of his find.

"Oh Tony…." Pepper said as she went back to wrapping. Boys and their toys….

* * *

**A/N – SO thanks to my reviewers for helping on what each avenger should buy as well :P it's helping a lot aha, and also thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites, you don't know how much it means! Oh and this is the longest chapter but that might just be because of the authors notes… opps… **

**~LostHawk**


	7. 7th December - Thor vs Santa

**A/N – And yet this was another request! Thanks for the requests guys btw, oh and we got our 2 trees today :3 decorating tomorrow :) **

**oh and im from England so sorry if my america know how is very slim... i have never visited...**

* * *

**December 7****th****- Thor vs Santa (and the Security Elves)**

"YOU KNOW DASHER AND DANCER AND PRANCER AND VIXEN! COMET AND CUPID AND BLITZEN! BUT DO YOU RECAAAAALLL THE MOST FAMOUS REINDEER OF ALLLLLLLL! RUDOLPH THE RED NOSED REINDEER HAD A VERY SHINEY NOSE! AND IF YOU EVER SAW IT, YOU WOULD EVEN SAY IT GLOWS!" Blared over the speakers surrounding the shopping center.

"THIS SONG! I LIKE IT! ANOTHER!" Thor shouted as he strolled through one of the many shopping centers in New York, Steve had taken Thor out to go explore New York at Christmas time while Steve was going to try and do some Christmas shopping yet right now it didn't seem that would be getting done today…

"Thor, inside voice" Steve reminded Thor, as he was using his as the team had dubbed it 'royal Asgardian voice that is too damn loud!' voice.

"But friend Steven, LOOK STEVEN THERE IS THE MAN IN THE RED SUIT THAT TONY DOESN'T BELIEVE IN!" Thor shouted as he ran across the shopping center, Face palming Steve ran after him trying to catch up, when the god wanted to, he could be bloody fast.

When Steve caught up to Thor, he was stood in line waiting go and sit on Santa's lap and say what he wanted for Christmas…

"Thor!" Steve stage whispered trying to get his attention without drawing to much attention, and ultimately failing miserably.

* * *

5 minutes passed and then Thor was walking up the steps to go sit on Santa's lap, around him Steve could see several people pulling out their phones once they realised it was in fact Thor…

Internally face palming again Steve gave up trying to get Thor's attention and was about to go under the barrier and grab him when all of a sudden, Thor had sat on Santa's lap and was refusing to get off no matter how much the security guard elves told him "get off, this is for children only!". And yet Thor wouldn't get off… resulting in….

"GET OFF ME YOU GREAT BIG OAF! YOU ARE NOT A CHILDREN NOT GET OFF OF ME!" Being shouted by Santa…

* * *

Eventually Steve got to Thor through the army of children and grabbed his wrist, and pulled him off down the steps ashamed that this had happened…

"Thor, you're meant to be a role model, an AVENGER! Not meant to be running off like a child and going to go sit on Santa's lap!" Steve hissed/whispered as he pulled Thor out of the shopping center and back towards Stark tower, fully abandoning his Christmas shopping in exchange for being out of public eye with a god that did not understand that the Santa was for children not adults/gods who are thousands of years old than any human…

That was the last day Thor was aloud out of the tower to anywhere that would have somebody dressed as Santa….

All the way back to the Tower, Thor spent sulking about how he wasn't able to tell Santa what he wanted for Christmas…

* * *

**A/N – I know its mega short but I have been mega busy today and only just got round to writing this at like 10:30pm and night and its now 10:45pm as I finish it… so sorry for the suckishness…. **

**REVIEWS AND REQUESTS!**

**~LostHawk**


	8. 8th December - Mistletoe Madness

**December 8****th**** – Mistletoe Madness**

So today, Tony had gone out and bought some mistletoe… he had placed it under every arch way and door in the whole tower, well the areas the avengers used at least…

The reason he had bought the mistletoe was so that he could try get the resident assassins to admit to the team they were going out and get them to kiss in front of everybody in the tower.

He also wanted to get a kiss from pepper and see if he could get Steve to have to kiss Natasha or Bruce (either would do for him since either way Steve would blush to the color of a raspberry)

* * *

About 10 minutes after he had placed the last of the mistletoe in the tower, Tony had pulled up the security camera footage JARVIS was recording for him on his stark pad. And conveniently had it being recorded for future black mail reasons… Tony had positioned himself on a stool in the kitchen with a mug of coffee, looking to be doing normal Tony stuff.

Not a minute later and in walked Pepper with Clint walking next to him, Hearing footsteps coming up the corridor Tony did the only thing he thought of not realising who was walking up the corridor as he was watching the corridors a level below security footage.

"YOU'RE UNDER THE MISTLETOE KISS!"

When he looked up and saw that both Pepper and Clint were looking up, Tony realized what he had just done…

"WAIT PEPPER DON'T KISS HIM, HE MIGHT HAVE CHERPIES!" Tony screamed launching of the stool to get in between them, and steal a kiss from Pepper.

* * *

**A/N – Im going to start begging guys. PLEASE GIVE ME SOME IDEAS I HAVE A FEW LEFT AFTER THIS ONE BUT OML I NEED MORE! Im going to do some back story one shots into the other avengers Christmas's (like there faveroutes) but more needed as that won't take me to the 23****rd****, (24****th**** a big chapter is in place) **

**~LostHawk**


	9. 9th December - The Mistletoe vendetta

**A/N – and here is the 9****th**** DECEMBER! Who has there presents sorted out? I know I do! Kinda… ok not much but I started!**

**9****th**** December – The Mistletoe vendetta**

* * *

"Because that was a brilliant idea stark!" Clint moaned at Tony, Honestly the guy was an idiot for a genius.

"Well excuse me for having a laugh!" Tony fought back, it was all in good fun!

"You nearly got yourself killed by what you did…" Clint groaned, rubbing his hand across his face at the genius's idiocy.

"It was worth it."

"Really, you put your life on the line for a piece of mistletoe and a funny picture and YouTube video?" Clint questioned, remembering what it was like to be on the receiving end of Nat's wrath.

"Yes"

* * *

**10 hours earlier**

There tony was, sitting in the kitchen, still on his bar stool, just reading something on his Stark pad when JARVIS alerted him to Steve and Natasha approaching the mistletoe site.

Jumping out of his seat to move to sitting on the counter top so he had a perfect view, Tony got his phone up with the camera ready so he had backups of the video recording JARVIS was already taking.

"HALT RIGHT THERE!" Tony shouted when they were under the mistletoe "YOU ARE UNDER THE MISTLETOE NOW KISS!"

Steve turned a very interesting shade of pink while Natasha had a sudden flash of anger across her face, but was quickly hidden behind her stone cold mask.

"Stark what are you-" Whatever Natasha was about to say was drowned out by Tony's next actions…

Running up to the pair tony pushed them together and luckily (or not so luckily) there lips met… And like that, Tony was out the door like a greyhound.

Running at full speed, Tony heard another set of feet behind him, stealing a glance backwards Tony realised Natasha was hot on his heels, and gaining…

"YOU ARE SO DEAD STARK!" Natasha screamed as she chased Tony, a few more feet and she could grab him, luckily for her Tony used all his energy in the initial sprint and had not enough stamina to keep that speed up for distance. Using the spare energy she had, she easily gained those few feet as Tony lost a few, grabbing his Arm she suddenly stopped flinging Tony right onto his back.

"it was a joke!" Tony ground out, writhing in pain at his abused back. That woman could back a punch. And it appeared had an amazing throw….

"Don't ever try that again!" Natasha snarled having now produced a knife out of somewhere.

"No..No…no need to get h-hasty" Tony stuttered "Put the knife down yeah?" Fear was written clear across his face.

And like that Natasha put the knife down. Right next to Tony's head. By throwing it at his head and as he hoped aiming it to land there.

That was the day Tony realized it was not a good idea to get Steve and Nat to kiss…

* * *

While all this was happening, Steve was still stood under the mistletoe looking confused, Seizing the moment, Clint ran up behind Steve from where he was approaching kitchen after some target practice, and Kissed Steve, right on the lips. Because Clint didn't actually care what Tony may have had JARVIS filming, the moment showed itself. And he seized it.

* * *

**A/N – I dunno what to say here except**

**REVIEW AND FAV. AND FOLLOW!**

**~LostHawk**


	10. 10th December – Steve's shopping

**A/N – 15 DAYS TILL CHRISTMAS! We did our dogs shopping the other day and now have all 7 Stockings ready for them… I have done my dogs shopping before the humans is done… oh god… might want to get shopping more! (Im buying my dad some hulk Slippers and/or Socks ;) )**

* * *

**10****th**** December – Steve's shopping (attempt number 2)**

So this time when Steve went shopping, he decided it be best to leave the god at home… Since last time ended in disaster…

Wandering down throughout the New York streets, Steve had been headed to the main shopping complex, He had decided he was going to go traditional and get every avenger a jumper that he thought everyone would like, he was going to make them something but pepper had told him he can buy them something as well. So in his room at avenger's tower at the moment he already had a picture of all the avengers together drawn up on an a3 piece of paper to give to each avenger.

Slipping into the nearest clothes store, Steve sighted the men's jumpers section (he had asked pepper what you should buy a lady like Natasha before he had left and had a fairly good idea what to buy her)

Once he was in the Men's jumpers section of the store, he went to the nearest colour section he wanted, which so happened to be red, He found the largest jumper they did for Thor which happened to have a massive Christmas pudding on the front… Deciding it was good for Thor, Steve put it in the basket, moving around to the other side of the rack, Steve spotted a red jumper with gold writing saying 'Merry Techmas' finding it in Tony's size (or so he hoped) he put that in the basket as well since he decided that was perfect for Tony since he loved his tech.

Moving into the next colour section, which so happened to be green, Steve rooted through the stacks of jumpers, Finding one for Bruce proved tricky, so in the end he settled on a green jumper with a candle alight on the front.

Right next to the Green was Purple, deciding that was a good colour for Clint (He had been told that purple was Clint's favourite colour) he found one that said "Small guy, Big stomach" deciding that was a good one for Clint, since after all, he may be shorter than everyone else on the team nearly but, he could eat a hell of a lot of food!

* * *

Moving back over to the escalator, Steve took them down and into the Woman's section and found a Black jumper with in red writing "Happy Holiday's" written on it, he was told by pepper that people like Natasha would just like a simple sort of jumper. And this jumper seemed fairly simple…

Moving over to the pink section (Tony had told Steve that Pepper loved the colour pink) He found a Pink jumper with white Christmas pattern on it involving reindeer and other festive things on them, picking one up for Pepper, he added it to the basket,

Pleased that this shopping trip had gone a lot smoother than the last (well he didn't have a god with him that wanted to tell Santa what he wanted for Christmas this time) he moved over to the tills to pay for the presents, hoping that they would all like them.

* * *

**A/N- Urm yeah… thanks for the request BTW guys! I'll be writing all of them! **

**~LostHawk**


	11. 11th December – Thor and Advent

**A/N – Still surprised that 11 days into December im still going strong with this… Hoping its alright! **

**Oh and followers of my other story 'People the world forgot' it will be getting updated I hope tomorrow, possibly day after :3 im aiming for tomorrow I have ¾ of the chapter done!**

* * *

**11****th**** December – Thor and Advent**

About 2 hours ago, the avengers had sent Thor out shopping as he was downright annoying every single one of them. He was armed with Tony's credit card… Now they were beginning to worry about him thinking that he may have been arrested or something… Everyone was gathered in the common room giving it a few more minutes before they headed out to search for him, when all of a sudden…

"GREETINGS FRIENDS!" Thor boomed as he burst out of the doors of the elevator.

"I HAVE DISCOVERED SUCH A WONDERFUL INVENTION AND I THOUGHT WE COULD ALL USE A FEW!" and then they all caught sight of that was behind Thor…. 6 bags full to the brim, with advent calendars….

"You spent my money on advent calendars…" Tony sighed, face palming for what he felt would not be the first time in this conversation…

"YES! THESE AMAZING INVENTIONS THEY HAVE CHOCOLATE BEHIND EACH DOOR FOR EACH DAY!"

"Thor we know what they are… we all had them as children…" Tony sighed, Bruce and steve nodding in agreement, while Clint and Natasha looked sad and glanced at each other then stoned there expressions….

"That is an issue we will discuss later you two! Back to Thor's issue though!" Tony scolded

Rolling their eyes, Clint and Natasha tuned there attention back to Thor as he bagan his Story as to how he got so many advent calendars.

* * *

**1 and a half hours before**

_Entering Walmart and grabbing a trolley, Thor wheeled his trolley throughout the isles until he got to a Christmas isle, continuing down that isle, Thor saw several stacks of boxes with numbers behind each door, picking one up and turning it over to examine it, he looked dumbfounded while he was looking it over._

_After a few minutes of trying to figure out the point of this box with numbers and pictures on it, a Kid walked over to him and explained to him what it was._

_"Hey mister, do you know what that is? You just look a bit confused…" the kid questioned, raising an eyebrow at Thor._

_"I do not." Thor replied._

_"It's an advent calendar, on each day of December until the 25__th__ there is a door for that day, and on that day you open the door and eat the chocolate inside." _

_"This sounds divine! I must get more!" Thor beamed, pushing the entire stack into his trolley, filling it._

* * *

**Present**

"So some kid told you what an advent calendar was and you bought the shops supply…." Tony sighed, once again face palming.

"YES! ISNT IT AMAZING!" reaching into one of the bag Thor pulled one out "I EVEN FOUND ONE WITH YOUR MASK ON IT MAN OF IRON! I GOT IT FOR YOU, THERE IS ENOUGH FOR US EACH TO HAVE A BAG!" if it was possible, Thor's grin grew bigger…

Handing a bag to each of the avengers, they all tried not to laugh at the designs on their advent calenders, but for Clint and Tony it was just to hard not to…

Since they had a few avengers ones and in Tony's case a few iron man ones as well, but the majority was Disney princess….

"Cheers… I guess Thor?" Steve thanked, looking very confused…

"IT IS NO PROBLEM CAPTIAIN, I ALSO BOUGHT YOU THIS LADY NATASHA!" Thor beamed, pulling out of the remaining bag, a red. Laced. Bra and under wear set. (if you classed it as under wear).

And for the third time that day Tony face palmed, Followed quickly by Clint's roaring laughter….

* * *

**A/N – Sorry for the suckishness recently. BUT I promise I will get better soon! Going to do some chapters maybe on each avengers Christmas Past? Yes or no? TELL ME IN REVIEWS!**

**~LostHawk**


	12. 12th December- Christmas of Clint's past

**A/N – So I nearly didn't post this today, as I am feeling really ill… I didn't update my other story 'people the world forgot' because until 9:30pm I couldn't look at my laptops screen as it hurt my eyes… so im forcing this to be written to update for you guys so its on time! So excuse the horribleness…**

**WARNINGS – MENTION/SCENES OF CHILD/PEOPLE ABUSE! I don't recommend reading if that trigger you.**

**You have been warned.**

**OH and thanks Chocolate1999 for pointing out that i posted december 9th yesterday... sorry for those that saw it... bit tired aha**

* * *

**December 12 – Christmas of Clint's past**

It was December 24th, 6:58pm, Clint was sat in the kitchen giving his mum a hand in cooking dinner for their family. Clint was peeling the potatoes, when his dad walked in a hit his mother across the face for not having dinner ready for when he got in. His breathe stank of alcohol, guess he had been at the pub.

It was December 24th, 9:34pm, Clint was sat in the lounge with his brother, lying across Barney. His dad had gone out to the pub after the dinner issue. The door slammed open, his dad was more drunk than earlier, something had him pissed (both the drunk and angry meaning). He walked into the lounge where Clint and Barney were and punched Barney across the face calling him a 'worthless shit!' Clint scrambled off of Barneys lap and ran upstairs, while Barney lay unconscious in the lounge.

It was December 24th 11:58 pm. Clint was sat in his bed wrapped in the sheets crying. His dad stormed into the room, pulling the sheet off of Clint, he hit Clint around the face, and then again in the abdomen, Clint's scrambled to his feet to try get up, only to be hit again around the head being called a 'stupid fucking idiot', next thing Clint knew, He was unconscious.

It was December 25th 2:18am. Clint was sat in the Corner of his room silently crying into his arms. That was the night 4 year old Clint realized, Santa wasn't going to help him and give him a new family.

* * *

**A/N – Urm not sure where this came from…. BLAME MY BRAIN ITS BEEN HAVING A HEADACHE ALL DAY SO ITS COMING UP WITH WEIRD STUFF!**

**~LostHawk**


	13. 13th December - Gingerbread Palaver

**A/N – something a bit happier after yesterday's not so happy one…. And longer too by a bit I think :P**

* * *

**December 13****th**** – Gingerbread palaver **

"No! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" Tony protested "I AM NOT MAKING ANYTHING TODAY ESPECIALLY IF YOU ARE GOING TO BE THERE HANDLING KNIFES!"

"Oh Tony! Get over it!" Natasha moaned as she grabbed Tony's wrist and dragged him towards the kitchen again.

The reason tony was so set on not participating was the fact it was Friday 13th and they were making Gingerbread houses…

Steve had gone out earlier that day to buy several kits as everyone had decided they couldn't make the gingerbread after the cookies issue….

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO PARTICIPATE ITS UNLUCKY TODAY!"

"your so superstitious…" Natasha sighed, shaking her head in annoyance.

"IT'S REAL I SWEAR WHEN I DIE LATER YOU WILL SEE AND IT WILL ALL BE YOUR FAULT."

"Shouldn't you go be wrapped in bubble wrap if you believe that nonsense?" Clint chuckled as the duo entered the kitchen, Or really Natasha dragging tony un-willingly…

"Well excuse me Robin Hood for not wanting to be stabbed by your wife!"

"Were not married tony…" Clint grumbled agitation trying to get the better of him.

"Really well…." Tony began only to be cut off by Steve.

"Take your kit tony the gingerbread on not one for a suit! And make the ginger bread house." Steve ordered adding a "NOW!" when Tony looked like he was going to protest.

Walking over to the Table to set down his kit and begin making his ginger bread house 'that was going to be much better than the other' (as he had claimed a moment ago on his way over to the table) he emptied the contents of the box, seeing all the pieces pre-cut. 'Wonderful no knifes!' Tony internally celebrated as he un-wrapped the pieces and grabbed a tube of icing off of Steve to stick the sections together.

* * *

Clint's Ginger bread house was looking somewhat like it was on the picture on the box, except there was a bit of icing dripping of every few millimetres or so… he had put purple smartie's around the door to make it look pretty…

Natasha's resembled the box pretty much immaculately, if you ignored the few dribbles of icing around the place. She had placed red smartie's and bits of liquorice on the roof partings to improve its look.

Thor's just looked like a heap of icing had been dumped and gingerbread smashed into it to give it a different flavour, topped with various sweets and chocolate…

Bruce's wasn't looking much better than Thor's as his icing had decided to explode half way through so there was a gingerbread house under there, just a massive glob of icing on the roof…

Steve's…. well his looked like a master piece… the icing was perfect, it had icing icicles cascading down from the roof, red and green icing was in a circle on the door creating a wreath. All in all Steve's was the best.

And Tony's? Well his was going to be the Ginger bread mansion but… his roof broke half way through so it was as he claimed in construction and had marshmallows inside that were as he claimed work benches…

The kitchen? Well it was covered in ginger bread from Thor's smashing of the house. Although he was proud of the overall product. Mjolnir now had icing all over one end…

Oh and tony had a lump of icing dripping from his nose from when Clint thought it was funny to throw it on his nose… Curse Clint and his aim!

* * *

**A/N – I should write these earlier in day… not at 11:00pm at night when I need to of had them posted…. Any way **

**REVIEWS**

**~LostHawk**


	14. 14th December – 'Cause Carolling

**A/N – All the songs that are sung in here are what I am listening to as I write this as I got now that's what I call Christmas… and yeah… **

**I BRING YOU CAROLLING! Oh and is it bad I ate 5 Lindt mini choci bears in 1 day? I had a craving for them…**

* * *

**December 14****th**** – 'Cause Carolling was a great idea….**

"SIIIILLEENNTT NIGHTTT!"

"HOOOOOOOOLLLYYYY NIGGHTTT!"

"AAAAAALLLLL IS CAAAALMMMM!"

"AAAAAAALL IS BRIIIIIIGHTTT!"

Sang Thor, Clint and Tony, they had decided to go out carolling to get into the festive spirit…. But it didn't seem to be going that well for them…

"GET OFF MY PORCH YOU TONE DEATH TWATS! GO ELSE WHERE!" Screamed the old lady whose house they were currently Carolling at. They had so far had 2 houses fan girl over the avengers carolling… 3 had kicked them off their land, 2 more after that had then threatened to call the cops on them if they didn't stop singing, Oh and a 14 year old girl had latched herself onto Tony's legs when she hear the carolling and found out 'Tony freaking Stark IS ON MY PORCH CARROLLING!' the girls words, not Tony's remake that he was attacked.

* * *

Turning around they all but ran down the path and out of her gate, It was a rather silly sight to see…

Thor was dressed in a Santa suit, Hat, coat, trousers and boots… he also had a stuffed reindeer of Rudolph to carry around…

Tony had reindeer head bobbers on and a Christmas jumper on with a reindeer head with googly eyes that moved around when he moved.

Clint had a Christmas pudding jumper on with a Santa hat on that if you squeezed the bobble would say "HO HO HO MEEERRRYYY CHRISTMASS!". So yes, the bobble had been pressed a fair few times…

Finding another house to caroling on, (over all their 15th house, since a few houses had decided to not even acknowledge their existence there…)

* * *

Deciding this house was a great house to sing a Christmas Classic at, Tony began…. Of course and the Top of his lungs, followed by Clint and then Thor, Switching up there old order of Thor, Clint then Tony then all together, and repeat…

"WEEEE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS"

"WEE WISH YOU A MERRY CHIRSTMAS"

"WEEEEEEE WISH YOU A MERRY CHIRSTMASSSSSS!"

"AND A HAAAPPPPY NEWWWW YEAAAAAAARRRR!"

Whistling the tune until the next verse, sadly left enough time for the house they were currently carolling at to figure out who the hell was there…

"THAT'S IT IM CALLING THE COPS ON YOU 3 THIS TIME!"

"SHIT! Guys! I THINK WEVE BEEN HERE BEFORE!" Stage whispered Tony…. Not helping the situation at all…

"YA DON'T SAY!" mocked Clint… shaking his head "right…. I think now is a great time to initiate plan FEAR. FUCK EVERYTHING AND RUN!"

* * *

Turning around as they heard the women talking to the police over the phone, they sprinted as fast as they could out the gate and back to the tower as fast as humanly possible for all of them… all the while Thor was booming with laughter.

"THIS IS FUN FRIENDS WE SHOULD DO THIS MORE!"

"IT ISNT A GAME THOR!" Shouted Clint and Tony at the same time…

* * *

Finally reaching the Tower, they saw a very un impressed Steve, Bruce, Natasha and Pepper stood there just outside the elevator in the common room, the two red heads looking ready to kill the over grown toddlers, and Steve and Bruce looked fairly stern… que mother Henning mode…

"What do you have to say for yourselves?!" Growled Steve, honestly frustrated and disappointed at what his fellow team mates had done…

"We were spreading love and joy mother." Smirked Tony.

"Singing to spread the love. Amazing way cap!" Laughed Clint, resulting in Thor booming in laughter…. The guy laughed at everything…

"WELL CONGRATULATIONS YOU MANAGED TO MAKE THE NEWS LOVE AND JOY SPREADERS!" Screamed Natasha, already having had enough of the over grown baby's shenanigans.

"You have put the team in a bad light!" scolded Steve, a nervous Bruce stood next to him tying to look annoyed, but feeling pity for the others…

"When were we in a good light…" Tony questioned… because in all honestly he was kind of correct…

"I mean yeah, there was the bar incident… Then restraint incident…. That robot thingy the other week…. OH and the food fight in the hellicarrier…" Clint replied, now leaning against the elevator, looking extremely laid back.

"You're just adding to the list! Were meant to be earth mightiest heroes! Not-" Whatever Steve was about to say was cut off by Thor…

"GET IN THE SPIRIT OLD CAPTAIN SURELy THEY HAD CHRISTMAS BACK IN THE OLDEN DAYS! YOU CANT BE OLDER THAN CHRISTMAS SURELY?!" Thor said in his god voice… basically, extremely loud but smiling… did the guy ever stop smiling?!

Bursting into laughter, Tony and Clint rolled around on the floor, howling in laughter over Thor's Question.

Turning as red a Santa's suit, Steve left the room with a mumbled "Im not THAT old" and "Do this again there will be consequences".

For the next 10 minutes Tony and Clint rolled on the floor looking like idiots while Thor chuckled and Pepper, Nat, and Bruce allowed themselves a little chuckle…

* * *

**A/N – ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS YOUUUUU!**

**So im not listening to that and, this was a prompt by Chocolate1999 J **

**LONGEST CHAPTHER YET!**

**More prompts please guys! Need enough to get me to 23****rd****, then I have Christmas Eve and xmas day set up! Yes im doing one on xmas day that I am going to try get posted on xmas day… **

**Oh and im fully better now, and Storm Emily is hitting us right now… QUE FLOODS! Bliming Scotland…. Why do I live near the coast guys? Its always wet… **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS**

**~LostHawk**


	15. 15th December - Oh Thor

**A/N – A little filler chapter J**

**Oh and followers of 'People the world forgot' ill be updating ASAP sorry about the dates not being done that I said I would but I was ill on one of them so I could even look at a screen, and until today I have been super busy! And tomorrow I will be busy so if tomorrows isn't fab I apologize…**

* * *

**December 16****th**** – Oh Thor…**

2 days had passed since Thor's incident… and he was still apologizing for it, after Tony and Clint had calmed down enough to explain to him what he had just done….

* * *

2 days earlier

"What is so funny friends? I bought Lady Natasha a heartfelt gift? Is that not what everyone else is doing?" Thor questioned, confused as to why they were laughing.

"Thor buddy… you bought Natasha lingerie. THE black widow. Ya know deadly master assassin… LINGERIE MAN! And bright red frilly ones at that!" Tony explained, laughter still evident in his voice.

"I thought she would look good in them?" Thor replied, looking genuinely confused.

"Thor… people like Nat, like to do their own shopping for things of that kind… I already tried buying her some… she threatened my death." Clint sighed, remembering when he asked Nat if she wanted some...

"Thor. It was a very nice thing to do but. If you ever do that again, I will separate you head from your neck! And then your neck from your shoulders, and remove each finger nail one at a time then the fingers and continue with your whole body till you're a mass of limbs." Natasha threatened, her expression deadly serious.

"Lady Natasha! I am terribly sorry for this! I did not think that you would be offended! I-"

"Just take this as a warning Thor… I do not want lingerie for Christmas… clothing I can put up with if it's decent. Maybe a hoodie or something to relax in. anything that shows my boobs or arse, or covers them slightly, I prefer to do my own shopping for."

"Under stood Lady Natasha."

"And cut this Lady Natasha stuff out… I aint no fucking Lady."

"Okay." Thor said, puppy dog eyes clearly in his eyes.

"Oh and Tony. Clint. Stop pretending you're not there you big pussy's."

Once Natasha had left the room Tony and Clint stepped out of the corner they were hidden in.

"That was scary!" screeched Tony.

* * *

"I did not know she would be offended by my present"

"At least you showed her before Christmas day so you can change it…"

* * *

**A/N – Thanks for the prompts guys! I have been mega busy today so haven't got a decent chapter written today!**

**10 DAYS TILL CHRSITMAS!**

**~LostHawk**


	16. 16th December - Tony Shut Up

**A/N – kind of a follow up from the caroling chapter… but urm this happened…**

* * *

**December 16****th**** – Tony shut up.**

"WEEEE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMASSS!"

"Tony shut up."

"WEEEEE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMASS!"

"Really Tony. Shut up"

"WEEEE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAAAAAASSSSS!"

"Tony shut up or I will make your insides your outsides."

"AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Ton finished, a massive grin on his face.

"THAT'S IT!" Natasha shouted, launching out of her seat and lunging at Tony.

"SHIIITTT!" Tony screamed as he ran out the room, fearing for his life.

* * *

"SIIILLEEENTTT NIGGGGHTTT!"

"DIE STARK DIE!" Clint screamed launching himself at Tony. Did the guy not have any realisation that it was 2 freaking AM and he was trying to sleep! Only to be rudely awoken by Tony's horrific singing…

"SHIIITTT!" Tony screamed as he ran out the room, fearing for his life.

* * *

"SNOW IS FALLING! ALL AROUND ME!"

"Tony go away. Im trying to do a very important experiment!"

"CHILDREN PLAYING!"

"Tony."

"HAVING FUN!"

A low growl emanated from Bruce's lips.

"SHIIITTT!" Tony screamed as he ran out the room, fearing for his life.

"Good riddance…" Bruce grumbled, turning back to his experiment.

* * *

"DECK THE HALLS WITH BOWS OF HOLLY!"

"Tony. Please leave. Im trying to draw."

"FALALALLALALALAAAA"

"Tony….

"TIZ THE SEASON TO BE JOLLY!"

"Tony leave please."

"FALALALALLALALA"

"That's it…" Steve grumbled as he moved over to Tony.

"SHIIITTT!" Tony screamed as he ran out the room, fearing for his life. But what would the old man actually do. Wait. He might recite poems or talk about Jesus to him!

* * *

"FROOSTTYY THE SNOW MAN!"

"WAS A BRIGHT AND JOLLY SOUL!" Thor bellowed in his powerful singing voice that was obviously fit for a god…

"WITH CORN COB PIPE AND A BUTTON NOSE!"

"AND TWO EYES MADE OUT OF COAL!"

"FINALLY SOMEONE WILL SING WITH ME!" Tony shouted and he and Thor finished the song together in duet form.

* * *

**A/N – Tomorrow I shall do another request! J**

**And why didn't anyone tell me that its 9 days till Christmas! I AINT EVEN FINISHED MY SHOPPING YET!**

**Wish me luck guys… **

**~LostHawk**


	17. 17th December– Ice Skating at Brian Park

**A/N – This was a request and again im English so my America know how comes from internet and these places are from you guys! So thanks to runyoucleverboyandremember4321 (Whovian im guessing? If you are then SWEET!) for the prompt! And the place suggestions! **

**Oh and any one else still shopping? Cause im not even half way :S**

* * *

**December 17****th**** – Ice Skating at Brian Park**

"PLEEEEASE!" Tony begged, fully out on his knees, hands clasped in front of him shaking them whenever he said 'please'

"Why tony…" mumbled Bruce, who was trying to eat breakfast but had been interrupted by Tony begging him to let him help him persuade the others to go with him.

"It'll be fun! Trust me Brucey!"

"Tony… it will be embarrassing"

"THAT'S THE FUN PART! Everyone will make a fool of themselves!"

"Tony…"

"PLEASEEEE!"

"UGH. Fine… now let me finish my breakfast in peace!" Bruce moaned, giving in for the simple reason, he realized he wouldn't get rid of Tony any other way.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Tony had managed to persuade all the other avengers to come (Thor hadn't been that hard… mention going out to him and he was all for it…) with him ice skating at Brian park, they had collected their skates and had made their way over to the rink side to go put them on as they didn't want to walk to far on normal ground in them…

"I look stupid" mumbled Clint, not pleased at all with his foot wear.

"Yeah well, we all do." Scowled Natasha, it was a funny sight though. 6 of the world mightiest heroes, in ice skates…

"Let's just get this over with" complained Bruce.

Making their way over to the rink, they all made their way onto the 'ice'. Steve and Bruce had already taken to holding the barrier, Clint and Natasha were steady on their feet so didn't need the bar for support, and Tony… well he was trying to show off. And falling on his arse promptly…

Deciding that going in circles was not much fun, Tony decided to go grab the other avengers and pull them over. Right onto their arses.

Choosing Clint as his first target he went up behind his and grabbed his leg and yanked it out from underneath him sending Clint onto his face. Sadly Tony didn't think that the assassin duo watched out for each other… and if you messed with one. You messed with them both.

"Uh oh" Tony shrugged gingerly, promptly making his exit and trying to get out as fast as possible. Only to fall on his face and have Nat grab his leg and drag him around the rink on his belly…

* * *

"Can we decide never to do that again?" Mumbled Tony, holding an ice pack to his forehead "Who's idea was it anyway… it was painful and stupid you lot! Not a good idea at all!"

"YOURS!" Shouted the remaining 5 avengers in simulation.

"Oh right. Then it was a fabulous idea!" Tony cheered, his face lighting up with a smile…

Not a similar reaction was seen from the others… more of the opposite.

* * *

**A/N – eh… I dunno why but Im just not in mood to write these at moment :S maybe some Christmas songs will put me in the mood!**

**Oh and 8 days till Christmas… and I broke my advent calendar again today… I keep ripping the doors :S**

**~LostHawk**


End file.
